eddsworlddokkanfandomcom-20200213-history
Edward "Edd" Duncan Ernest Gould
Edd Gould Edd is a main character to the fanon show, Eddsworld Dokkan. He is the male leader, and the one who also makes pretty bad puns. Fans say that they support Eddla over Eddmi Appearence In Episode 1, Edd wore a white shirt(that wasn't noticeably seen until the rest of the series), Green hoodie, brown pants, and green shoes. In the rest of the series, Edd didn't change, but the difference is that his hoodie makes his white shirt look noticeable on his shoulders. In Ojamajo form, he wears a green Dokkan dress, that has light green flaps over his shoulders, and on top of the dress, that are secured by a dark green belt. Character Edd is usually recognized for wearing a green hoodie with a white shirt, marked "Smeg Head" (a quote from Red Dwarf) underneath. Edd has also been shown to have an uncontrollable love for Coca-Cola and bacon throughout this fan series. He is the green Witchling, and has a secret crush on Ella. He was born in England, along with Tom and Matt. He has dark brown hair, along with Ella, and seems to like the color green. He has gotten hit by a voice Changer on the first episode, and his voice was permantly changed for the rest of the fan series Alternative Forms N/A As an Ojamajo Edd found a mysterious rock(along with the other characters) and picked up a tap. He then transformed into the green witch apprentice, and began to help out with the shop. Edd sometimes makes some jokes here and there, but usually not when Ella is around. Edd, along with the other main characters, goes tests easily and passes them. In the episode where the seven deadly sins monsters were realized by Derptiene, Gluttony has gotten into Edd, but unlike the others who just took their monsters, Edd decided to battle with gluttony, and chose fight gluttony(who almost took over his body) instead of to become gluttony. Spell: Pirika Pirirara Poporina Peperuto Magic Stage: Pirika pirilala, Nobiyakani! Yousei: EdEd EdEd is like Edd, with his cola obsessive, and along with bacon. It is unknown if EdEd has feelings with ElEl like Edd has on Ella. As a Witch Pokemon Apprentice Edd in this part of the series gained an Leafeon. He nicknamed him, ColaElla, for liking Coca Cola and Ella. 4kids.Tv If 4kids had redubbed this fan show, Edd would be renamed Kevin, and Britain Triangle land, and he would've fought with the seven weird things creatures, hunger. He would've made more puns, and wants to be friends with Emily(Ella's 4kids name) Trivia •In the TCG, Edd has cosplayer Miku from Vocaloid,Japan from hetalia,Edd from Ed, Edd, n Eddy, and Mac from Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends. •Edd is a little like Japan from Hetalia(both do have dark hair, and both are suffering from am event Edd had Leukemia, and Japan has been hit by an earthquake and a massive tsunami and both happened on the same month, March)